It was the Best Year of My Life
by treaanne
Summary: What should have happened once Caleb heard the voicemail from 4x16. Two-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Teddy Bears! **

**So, Here's another story that came up in my head after watching Hanna made the voicemail for Caleb. It's really heartbreaking to watched her like that. Tears are literally falling down my face when I started writing this while listening to my Haleb playlist. I first planned this to be just a one-shot but I kinda cut it in half and make it two-shots... Hope you all would like this. This is my take of what should have happened after Caleb got the voicemail.**

* * *

Caleb was sitting on the driver's seat of his jeep parked outside the Collin's carriage house where he was staying in. He just got home from investigating about the curse, if you could really call Ravenswood his home. Home for him was in the arms of a Blue eyed blonde with a soft smile and angelic features. Through some kind of twist of fate, he was forced to stay in the creepy cursed town of Ravenswood leaving the love of his life behind. Being marked into a curse is the stupidest thing he got into, it forced him to leave Rosewood the town he called home and it also forced him to leave the girl he loved and cared the most in the world. He would do whatever it takes just to keep her safe. He can't afford seeing her in danger because of him. He doesn't want her to be involved in whatever stupid curse he got into.

_Maybe it was better this way for now._ He thought to himself.

He pulled out a tiny picture of the blue eyed blonde from his jacket pocket. It's been there for 2 days now, since he left his old apartment in Rosewood. He stared at the picture taking in her features, memorizing her face as she smiled in the picture. Her smile goes up to her blue eyes giving a good effect to her dimpled cheeks. He adored that smile of hers. He loved seeing that smile it also reminds him how she smiled at him while her eyes lit up upon seeing him when he comes home to her from his trips. He love the way she gave him the warmest hug he could ever have when he comes home to her. He always love the way her kisses affects him, the way he feels shivers down his spine with the touch of her lips on his, the way it felt like nothing matters in the world when their lips collide. He misses everything about her, her funny comments and sarcastic replies. He misses every moment of laughter that they shared and even every moment of peaceful silence. It is against his will breaking up with her. He shouldn't have done that, It will be hard to lose her but putting her life in danger is much harder.

He glanced at his phone lying on the passenger's seat he noticed that he had 1 unheard voicemail. He picked up his phone and click through it. He immediately recognized her voice.

_"Hey, it's me. Hanna. I keep replaying the past few weeks over and over again in my head, trying to pinpoint the exact moment I lost you. Wondering if I could've done something differently. But..I just wanted to let you know that it was the __**best year of my life**__." _Hanna said on the voicemail.

Caleb knew that sound of her voice. He knew that she must've been crying before she made the voicemail. She must've felt really down, upset and saddened. He never liked that sound of her voice. It makes him grieved with her. He never wanted to cause every pain she must be feeling right now. He felt so helpless to not comfort her right now. He used to be the guy who is capable of making things right for her. He used to be the guy who would comfort her at times that she is feeling down and upset but right now he felt like a total douche making things harder, causing her pain and all the depression she might be feeling.

Just the thought of her crying and hurting really breaks his heart leaving a scar in the process. It will really took him a lot of courage not to drive the one and a half hour distance from Ravenswood to Rosewood to just hold her and reassure her that things might be complicated for now for them to be together but he will work really hard to change that.

Before he knows it, he twisted his keys in the ignition starting up the engine of his car, driving out of Ravenswood.

* * *

After sending the voicemail to Caleb, Hanna went to the bathroom to take a nice warm bath and get ready for bed. When she went back in her room wearing only her fluffy pink robe, she can't help but looked at the pictures of her and Caleb lined up in her dresser. Those were the good days. She might had the toughest year of her life with A torturing her but somehow she could still say it was the best year of her existence falling in love with a guy she can consider her first real love.

_"If I really want to get over you, maybe I should get rid of your face in my room too."_ she silently said looking at Caleb's smiling face staring back at her in the picture.

She went to her closet and tiptoed to reach for an empty cardboard box from the top shelf. She get the box and put it down in her bed. She collected every picture frames with her and Caleb's picture in it in every table and shelves around her room and put it inside the box. When she's down to the last one, she held the picture staring at it, it was taken on the masquerade ball and they are wearing a matching costume of Romeo and Juliet. It was a picture of them dancing while smiling at each other. She remembered how Caleb surprised her that night.

* * *

_Hanna was focused on finding A in the crowd in the Masquerade Ball. She was startled when someone held her shoulder followed by that someone leaning in to the crook of her neck._

"I know what you want?" he whispered in a soft seductive way.

She recognized his voice and turn around to look at him. "Caleb!" she said.

"You must have me confused with someone else, My name is Romeo." Caleb said.

"I thought you're spending the night with your mom." Hanna said.

"I'll see her tomorrow, I want to surprise you." Caleb said.

"I'm surprised." Hanna said smiling widely at her boyfriend.

* * *

She remembered that it was also the night that they found out that her best friend from junior year turns out to be the psycho, who have been tormenting her for months. Caleb was supposed to head to Montecito to spend time with his mom that night after the Masquerade Ball but he stayed in Rosewood instead, just to comfort her and made her feel better.

_"You might left me for someone else but I'll never forget that you did loved me."_ Hanna whispered while looking at her ex-boyfriend's image in the picture she was holding.

She put down the picture inside the box and closed it then put it back on the top shelf of her closet. She rummaged through her closet to find something comfy to sleep in. She pulled out an old sweatpants of her and find herself looking for Caleb's old t-shirt. She stopped scanning through her closet and remembered that she already put it in the box with Caleb's favorite skirt of hers. She scanned through the box and looked at the skirt for a brief second remembering some of their memories with that skirt. She put it down before she began to cry again. She scanned the box again and found Caleb's old t-shirt.

The last time I'm wearing you. Hanna thought looking at the v-neck shirt.

She got dressed and brushed her hair in her dresser, then turned the lights off and crawled under the covers of her double bed. She drifted off immediately being comfortable wearing her ex-boyfriend's shirt. It was the first night in two days that she didn't cry drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It's already 2am on Monday when Caleb pulled up in front of the Marin's house across the street. He glanced at her window.

She might be asleep by now. Caleb thought.

He could sneak in if he wanted to but maybe just waiting 'till the morning won't hurt. Caleb leaned his back into his seat and soon drifted off to a deep slumber.

* * *

Hanna woke up feeling much better compared to the last two days that she had been waking up with a headache caused by her crying 'till she fell asleep. She throws off the covers and head out of her room. She went to the bathroom to prepare for school. She brushed her teeth and took a shower. When she's done, she went back to her room to get dressed and do her make-up. When she get satisfied of how she looks, she went down the stair to their kitchen.

"Good Morning, Sweetie." Ashley greeted upon seeing her daughter entering the kitchen.

"Good Morning." Hanna responded in a not too cheerful way. She took a seat in the stool by the kitchen counter.

"Coffee?" Ashley asked while pouring herself a mug.

"Sure." Hanna said. Ashley then got a mug to pour another coffee for her daughter.

"Feeling better?" Ashley asked as she placed the mug in front of Hanna.

"I think the Cracked-Up thing we did helps, I don't think I'm completely better but I'm getting there." Hanna said giving her mom a slight smile.

"Glad to know." Ashley said.

"Thanks again, Mom for being there for me." Hanna said sincerely before taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's nothing, Sweetie." Ashley said smiling at her daughter.

* * *

Caleb was awoken with the sound of his phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes adjusting with the sunlight that already had shone on the windshield of his jeep. He reached for his phone lying in the passenger seat and answered the call. It was Remy calling him.

"Caleb, where are you? We're worried that something might have happened to you." Remy said in a worried tone.

"Remy, I'm fine. I just have to take care of something important." Caleb said.

"Much more important than breaking a curse that is putting our lives in danger?" Remy said.

"I don't think, there is something much important than her." Caleb said.

"Are you in Rosewood?" Remy asked.

Caleb became silent as he saw a black chevy pick-up truck pulled up in front of Hanna's house. He then saw Travis getting out of the pick-up truck.

What is he doing in her house this early? He asked himself quietly.

"Caleb, are you still there? Hello." Remy said on the phone, snapping him back from his train of thoughts realizing that Remy is still on the line.

"I'll call you later." Caleb said ending the call.

He stepped out of the car and walk through the sidewalk to get a better view. He watched as Travis press the door bell by the front door. He saw Hanna opened up the door for him looking beautiful as ever. He immediately hid at the back of the tree so they can't see him.

"Hey." he heard Hanna greeted.

"Hey, I just thought you might need a ride to school." Travis said.

"My mom is driving me but I'll just tell her that I'll be riding with you instead." Hanna said hesitantly.

Caleb can feel jealousy building up. He really wanted to walked up to them and just punch Travis in the face.

How dare he hitting on my girl? Yeah fine, Ex-girlfriend but we're just broken up for three days. He thought to himself gritting his teeth with clenched fist.

"Okay." Travis said.

"I'll go tell her now." Hanna said.

"I'll wait for you in the car." Travis said smiling at her.

"Yeah, Sure." Hanna said smiling before walking back inside the house.

Caleb continued to watch them as they went separate ways. Hanna going back inside the house while Travis went back to his car. He hated how Hanna smiled at him. After few minutes, Hanna went back outside with her bag on her shoulder. He saw Travis opened the door for her and she hopped in and they drove away.

Caleb run back to his car and followed Travis pick-up truck.

* * *

"Thank you, it was really nice of you to give me a ride." Hanna said sincerely looking at Travis in the driver's seat.

"It's nothing really." Travis said.

They shared awkward silence for a few seconds.

"About last night-" They both started to say at the same time.

"You go first." Travis encouraged.

"No, you go first." Hanna insisted.

"No, Ladies first." Travis said.

"Fine." Hanna sighed and look at the road ahead before continuing. "I'm really sorry for throwing myself to you. You're right, I was just getting out of a relationship and I haven't completely moved on with him." Hanna sighed again. "I don't want to be unfair with you. You deserve something much better. You're a nice guy, a great friend and a real gentleman and you deserve someone better than me. I think it's better if we just remained friends." Hanna said.

"Okay, I am accepting your apology and also I was thinking the same thing about us just being friends. I also want to apologize for taking advantage of the situation, I mean you throwing yourself at me." Travis said hesitantly. "I was just really tempted, I mean who could say no to Hanna Marin. I'm really sorry about that. If it's just me, I really wanted us to be together but I respect you and I respect that your going through a heartbreak right now. And of course, who would want to be a rebound? Those kind of relationships doesn't really worked out great." Travis said.

"Well, Thank you. I never know this is gonna be easy but thank you for understanding me. Friends?" Hanna said.

"Friends." Travis said with a slight smile.

* * *

Caleb watched as Travis truck parked in a spot near the entrance of Rosewood High. Hanna and Travis both stepped out of the car at the same time. He watched as Travis putting his backpack on his shoulder before giving Hanna a little wave goodbye, heading to the entrance of the school. Hanna just smiled at him and waved back.

Hanna pulled out her phone to text the girls that she's already at school. When she looked up from her phone after sending the texts. She noticed a gray Jeep that looked exactly like Caleb's.

You're imagining things again. Hanna thought to herself.

Then, he saw Caleb hopping out of the car walking towards her. She froze just looking at him in the eye.

Am I just dreaming or he is really here. She thought.

Her thoughts got answered when he started to speak.

"Hey." he greeted awkwardly.

"Hi." she said with blank expression.

They shared silence for few minutes just looking at each other, contemplating what to say next.

"I-" Caleb started to say and sighed. He looked in a different direction and look back again at Hanna. "I came here because I really wanted to talk to you." Caleb finally managed to say.

"About what?" Hanna said.

"Can we go some place else?" Caleb asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I should get to class, first period is starting in five minutes." Hanna said glancing at her watch.

"Yeah, of course. I really don't have the right to drag you anywhere to talk especially now that you moved on with Travis knowing we just got broken up three days ago." Caleb said sarcastically.

"I'm not with Travis and how dare you to tell me that let me remind you that you were the first one to move on. I don't know what's going on with you and Miranda but all I know is the fact that you left me for her. Have a great life, Caleb." Hanna said. Without letting Caleb to defend himself she walked out heading to the school entrance.

* * *

**So, that's the first part. hope you all liked it even though this part doesn't have a great end. But I promise that everything would be great with the next part.**

**Thank you for Reading Teddy Bears! xoxo**

**-Trea**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really would like to thank readers/reviewer/follower/favorite. You guys are awesome... I'm sorry if I can't mention everyone of you right now but I'm really grateful that you like the first chapter...Thanks again... **

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

Feeling annoyed and angry, Hanna walked through the halls of Rosewood High. Some of the students greeted her but she really doesn't have time to fake smile and greet back. She went straight to her locker and spotted her three best friends waiting for her.

"Hey, Han." they greeted in unison.

"Hi." she simply responded not bothering to look at them and smile.

She opened her locker to put some of her stuff. "What's with you?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Nothing." Hanna said.

"Is this still about Caleb?" Aria asked.

"Can we not talk about him?" Hanna snapped.

"Han, you should know that we will always be here for you. We are free to listen. We're not forcing you but anytime you're ready we will just be here." Emily said.

"He's here." Hanna blurted out.

"Who? Caleb?" Aria asked.

"Yes." Hanna said.

"Why is he here?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know but he wants to talk." Hanna said.

"What did you say?" Emily said.

"I said I need to get to class and we started to argue." Hanna said.

"Wait, what did you guys argue about?" Spencer asked.

"He accused me that I started to slut up with Travis knowing we just got broken up for 3 days." Hanna said.

"Why Travis?" Aria asked.

"Maybe he saw me got out of Travis's truck." Hanna said.

"He's jealous." Spencer said.

"Why can he be jealous? He move on first, remember. He left me for that girl." Hanna said.

"We don't know that but maybe him being with that girl you are talking about is not true and you just assumed it." Emily said.

"If not because of her, what would you think is the reason he left town? Huh?" Hanna said.

"You'll know if you talk to him." Spencer said.

"I don't want to. I'm pretty pissed to talk to him." Hanna said.

Her friends are about to encourage her again to talk to Caleb, when they heard the bell rang signalling that first period is about to begin. Hanna closed her locker shut and walked with the girls to Mr. Fitz class.

* * *

Caleb leaning in his jeep, thinking about his earlier conversation with Hanna. He really wanted to smack himself for doing such a wrong move arguing with her. If Hanna was angry with him when he left maybe she had gotten much angrier with him now. He stepped in his jeep and looked for a piece of paper and pen from his dashboard compartment of his jeep. When he found the pen and paper, he wrote a message for Hanna and hopped out of his jeep.

He headed to the school entrance and walked through the halls to her locker. He folded the piece of paper neatly and dropped it through the hole of her locker. He walk back again through the halls to went back in his car when he ran into someone.

"Caleb." Travis said surprised.

"Travis." Caleb awkwardly said, annoyance evident in his features.

"Why are you here? I thought you're moving to Ravenswood?" Travis asked.

"I just wanted to see Hanna and talk to her but unfortunately, it seems like she doesn't want to because she's seeing you now." Caleb said sarcastically.

"Dude, as much as I wanted us to be together we're just friends. I guess she still loves you and she's still broken with what happen to you guys." Travis said.

Caleb was taken aback of what he said.

"I should get to class. It's nice to see you and Good Luck with Hanna." Travis said before walking away.

Caleb just remained standing there. He realized that he was really wrong and Hanna might be really pissed with him right now.

* * *

Mr. Fitz continued to discuss in front of the class but Hanna can't really pay attention to it. She just continued to play with the pen lying in her desk in front of her. She was thinking of her earlier conversation with Caleb and with the girls. She wonders why he would be back in town just to talk to her. Then, she remembered what Spencer said.

_You'll know if you talk to him._

After few minutes, the bell rang signalling that first period is over. She collect her things and sprinted out of the classroom. She went to her locker to put her things away and get her things for the next class. She became nervous when a piece of paper fall out of her locker when she open it, thinking it might be from A.

She picked up the paper and unfolded it. She immediately recognized the messy hand writing. She felt relieved that it wasn't A.

_I'm sorry about this morning. I just really wanted to talk to you. I wanted to tell you what's really going on if you let me of course. Meet me at the swings after school. I'll be waiting.  
-Caleb  
_  
After reading it, she fold it back and put it inside her purse. She arranged her things in her locker and shut it closed and proceeded to her next class.

* * *

Caleb sat on the booth him and Hanna usually sat on at The Brew. He was sipping his coffee while tapping his fingers on the table. He was really glad to know that Hanna is not dating anyone. He felt relieved that she's not over him yet. Just the thought of her moving on with another guy really makes him want to smack himself for leaving her. He doesn't want to waste this time and opportunity for him to clear things with her and to make her feel loved and to tell her that he still loves her even he really needs to go back to Ravenswood to help the others break the curse.

He glanced at his blinking phone and noticed that he had 50 missed calls. He picked up his phone and click through it. Those calls are all from Remy, Olivia and Luke. He really doesn't want to ignore them but he just really wanted to forget about the stupid curse even just for a day and Hanna is much more important than anything else.

He turns off his phone and put it in his pocket. He downed his cup of coffee and stand up from his seat heading out of the coffee shop. He walked back to his car and just wandered around town to kill time while waiting for Hanna's classes to be over. He's not sure if she's coming or not but he's really hoping that she will.

* * *

Hanna sat on the usual table she usually sat on with the girls. All her three best friends are already sitting there.

"What's up, Han?" Spencer said.

"What's wrong with you? It seems like a smile never crossed your face the whole day." Emily said.

"How can you smile when your ex-boyfriend started your day accusing you for slutting up? Even he's the first one to slut up." Hanna said with annoyance evident in her voice.

"We don't know that for sure. Maybe it's not what really happened." Aria said.

"I got a note in my locker a while ago." Hanna said.

"Is it from A?" Spencer automatically asked.

"No, from Caleb. He wants to meet me at our spot to talk." Hanna said.

"You should go." Emily said.

"Everything that is bothering you will be answered if you talk to him so you should go." Spencer said.

"Yeah, Han, Maybe this is what you two needed to clear things up with the both of you." Aria said.

"I don't know." Hanna said moving her head from side to side.

"Maybe this is what you needed to move on and start over again." Emily said.

Moving on and starting over again is the least thing she wanted to do. Given that Caleb left her for another girl is painful enough but she really doesn't know if she can really move on with her life without the love of her life. He was the best thing that ever happened in the eighteen years of her existence and just the thought of not having him in her life makes her really upset and saddened. There are a lot of forces before that drives them apart in the whole year that they've been together but they always find their way back and she really thinks it's pretty enough to believe that they are really meant for each other in spite of the obstacles and complication that comes their way. She might hate him, get mad at him and gets really pissed with him but her love for him is much stronger than her hating him. Maybe Aria was right, maybe talking to him is what she needed. She had to clear things with him once and for all.

* * *

Caleb sat on one of the swing in the playground near Rosewood Elementary. He was silently praying that Hanna will come and agree to talk to him. He really misses her so badly. He really doesn't know how to explain to her what's going on in Ravenswood but he just wants to assure her that she's the only one for him and he's not capable of cheating on her. After a long moment of silence, he heard a footstep from behind him. A sound of a footstep walking over dried leaves and wooden sticks from tree branches.

Caleb turned his head to see who is coming. His eyes lit up and smiled upon seeing her. It gives him hope somehow.

"You came." Caleb said standing up and face her.

"I'm just curious as to why you would drive all the way back here just to talk to me." Hanna said keeping a straight face but the truth is she really wanted to jump on his arms and a hug him.

"I got your voicemail last night." Caleb said.

"I meant what I said, A year with you is the best year of my life." Hanna said fighting back tears trying to escape her eyes.

"Yeah, I know that. Honestly, hearing your voice like that breaks me. I want to hug you, I want to comfort you and I want to assure you that I will always come back for you." Caleb said moving forward to be near her.

"Come back for me? How can you expect me to wait for you? You fail to tell me what happened and you left me for Miranda." Hanna said sarcastically looking into his eyes.

"I didn't leave you for Miranda. Do you really think that I am capable of cheating on you? Hanna, I love you so much and I can't imagine myself loving anyone or anything in the world as much as I love you." Caleb said sincerity evident in his voice and features.

"Then, why did you tell me that she needs you the day you left?" Hanna said with a mocking tone.

"I know it's really hard for you to understand and believe me but Miranda is dead and she communicates with me." Caleb said.

"Wait, how did she die? Is this about the grave that we saw with her face in it." Hanna said.

"Maybe, the reason that I told you that she needs me is because she wants me to help her rest in peace." Caleb said.

"How did she die?" Hanna asked.

"Car accident, I was with her with three other kids. She saw something on the road and she grabbed the wheel from Remy and we ended up sinking in the River." Caleb explained leaving the part that he was in a dangerous curse with Miranda. There's no way that he's going to tell Hanna about the curse, he might just put her in danger if he did.

"You've been in an accident and you didn't tell me. When did it happen?" Hanna said crossing her arms to her chest.

"I didn't tell you because I don't want you to worry. It happened the next day after you left us in Ravenswood. I didn't want to tell you because you asked me to look after her and I didn't fulfil the job." Caleb said.

Hanna become silent digesting everything that he had told her.

"Hanna, believe me I really do wanna be with you and it really sucks not to be near you. You are the best thing that ever happened in my life and I don't want to lose you but crap happens and we need to deal with it." Caleb said.

"I'm sorry for thinking that you were cheating on me with Miranda. I should've known better." Hanna said.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too if I jump into conclusion when I saw you got out of Travis's truck. I was really jealous and scared thinking that you already moved on." Caleb said.

"Caleb, I don't think I'm gonna moved on that easily. You are the best thing that ever happened to me too and no matter how much I hated you when you left I still love you much more than I hate you." Hanna said.

Caleb's eyes lit up and he smiled widely looking at Hanna. He walked to close the gap between them and slip his hand to her waist pulling her closer. It was the thing he wanted to do since he saw her earlier that day.

"I love you Hanna Marin." he said before leaning in to kiss her. Hanna automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. It started soft and slow and it becomes deeper and passionate. After a long moment of them just kissing, they pulled away both panting.

"Can you do me a favor?" Hanna asked.

"Anything." Caleb said.

"I know that you needed to go back to Ravenswood to help out Miranda but can you stay a bit longer. Stay with me a little longer." Hanna said looking into his eyes.

"I loved to, Princess." Caleb said hugging her much tighter kissing her temple.

Maybe if Hanna asked him to just stay with her and not go back to Ravenswood, he knows that he would willingly do it for her. After all, she's the most important than anything else but Hanna has a kind heart and that is one of the billion things he loved about her. She's willing to let go of him to help out other people in need. She's willing to sacrifice her own happiness just to help other people. He's really proud of her. He knows that he's going to leave soon and he'll not be able to be with her for a long time but as soon as he can be able to come home he'll find her and not let go of her anymore. He promised himself that when that time comes, he will do anything to keep them together forever.

* * *

**Okay, that's it Hope you guys love it... **

**Thank you for reading Teddy Bears!xoxo**

**-Trea**


End file.
